


Love or Food?

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M, Pokemon Best Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would you do if you had to choose between love and food?" asked Cilan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love or Food?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt writing in English –My mother language is Spanish-This is a translation of my drabble/one-shot "¿Amor o Comida?"
> 
> And thanks to my friend eve-chan 'cause she help me out with this (she was my Beta). But if there's any mistake be nice and tell me so I can fix it.
> 
> Also:  
> -I wrote Kibago, instead of Axew… because I like how it sounds.  
> -This was inspired in chapter 32 where Cilan asked Iris that question about food and love XD

Iris ate so much, but so much that Cilan couldn't stop asking himself how she wouldn't get fat… and why she didn't close her mouth when she ate apples. Looking at it was kind of unpleasant, so he got back to his business, cooking.

The three of them had stopped to relax and eat something. Iris was sitting at the table, waiting patiently… and Ash hanging around. That seemed strange to him, because the girl had always been with the boy from Kanto, challenging each other.

And as if he had invoked him. He appeared.

"Hey Iris, let's go and train!" he yelled so she could hear him.

"Pika!" called his Pikachu.

The sommelier looked at Ash first, who looked a little bit dirty, obviously after been walking around the bushes looking for a place to have a battle. Then he looked at his friend who looked at Ash with surprise and the apple almost inside her mouth. That was when he noticed it. A special gleam in her eyes, strange in her, but not a bad omen. He had seen it before. To be precise, with the girl who used to go to the restaurant to see him and his brothers.

" _Could it be—?"_

"Ok!" Iris agreed, after thinking it for a few minutes, and making Ciland focus on them again. She left the apple on the table. "Kibago," the pokemon who had been eating looked at her. "It's time to show Ash's Scraggy your improvement!"

"Kibaa!" called her Pokémon excited, climbing the table without any trouble and then to hide in the hair of his trainer, who went with Ash, so they could go to where they would train.

"Lunch will be ready soon" he just said when they were going. And saw with great delight as they both turned to see him with surprise. "Something's wrong?"

"Nothing" answered both at the same time. Then they keep walking.

Cilan grinned. He wasn't a fool. Ash and Iris just forgot that he was there.

He then looked at the table, where the half-eaten apple was.

_What would you do if you had to choose between love and food?_

Apparently he just got his answer.

"This tastes a bit strange, but I don't think it will bother them" he said to himself. But not precisely about the dish he was cooking at the moment.


End file.
